The Many Adventures of Terry Maybeck
by Maxniss Everide
Summary: Failing at being cool is a hard thing to do, but someone has to do it! Maybeck is the right guy for the case!A bunch of funny and random things that Maybeck does. Asking girls out, pretending to be a superhero, trying to outwit Philby, and much more!
1. Rejected

**I hope I don't make Maybeck a complete moron. He's one of my favorite characters! Anyway I hope you enjoy this awesome story! I love kingdom keepers and I want there to be more kk stories! So yea...**

**HAPPY READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

Maybeck carefully strolled down the dark hallway. His adrenaline was pumped. His heart was racing. A shadow appeared across the hallway. Maybeck pressed himself against the closest wall. After a few moments, the shadow passed. Maybeck sighed a relief and looked around the corner. His heart raced again. There was no turning back. If he waited a second longer, his whole mission would be a failure.

Maybeck locked his eyes on the target. It was a e thing to do, but if he didn't get there first... he didn't even want to _consider_that possibility. Acting calm and collected, Terry Maybeck walked into the danger zone.

He checked around him, making sure that the coast was clear. No sight of any enemies. Good, everyone else just made his job easier.

Maybeck thought that a surprise attack would be the best thing to do. Well, it wasn't really an attack, that would be too much, but it would be a surprise anyway.

When Maybeck looked back at his target. Oh no, he'd been spotted! He had to get away! No, he was a man (in his own mind anyway)! He had to stand and fight!

He was only a few steps away from his target. Maybeck stepped closer, playing it cool.

"Hey, Maybeck."

"Hey, Charlene." His battle strategy was all set. He would ask her to go to a movie with him. While in the theater, he would kiss her. Not a French kiss, she wasn't ready for that. Maybeck would only kiss her lightly. This plan always worked with girls.

"I didn't know that you came to this restaurant, Maybeck. I didn't even know that you didn't work today!"

"Oh, you know, it's a weekend. My aunt lets me get off work early on weekends."

"Oh, that's cool," Charlene almost whispered. The conversation was getting awkward. "I better get back to my table, Maybeck. They might be waiting for me. I guess I'll see you tonight." Charlene tried to walk away, but Maybeck stopped her.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Could you go to the movies with"- She cut Maybeck off.

"No."

Maybeck laughed, " You didn't even let me finish!"

Charlene gave Maybeck a wry smile. "I knew what you were going to say. And I meant what I said. No." She began to walk away from him.

_What? No! No one, NO ONE says no to the awesme Maybeck! _Thought the obviously _not_ awesome Maybeck. _I didn't have a plan for that..._

Charlene turned around, facing him again, "Oh and by the way, I'm not as easy to win over as the other girls you probably have asked out."

Then the girl walked away from the dumbfounded Maybeck, thinking how brilliant she was. Charlene wanted Maybeck to ask her out again. She just wanted him to know that she wasn't an idiot, that he couldn't get her too easily.

Poor Maybeck (if there is such a thing) kept on thinking _Mayday! Mayday! Man down! Man down!_

**hahaha! Now I hope that I didn't make Charlene look weird! I hope it was funny for all of you! Please Review and give me more ideas for things that Maybeck could do. More adventures Maybeck could have! haha. Just give me appropiate suggestions though. I won't take any ideas that are inapropiate (and even though maybeck cusses a lot in the books, i won't put any cuss words in here either). So yea, hope you liked it! Review! oh haha i think i mentioned that! : ) **


	2. Bored out of his freaking mind

**Yes, and so continues the adventures of Terry Maybeck. What will he do now? Obviously something really dumb because this is MAYBECK we're talking about. Anyway, please read and review. Give me ideas if you want! Oh yea, and I don't own kingdom keepers or Maybeck, sadly… Anyway,**

**Happy Reading! : ) **

Maybeck stared at his ceiling in bordom. There were no customers that day. Maybeck couldn't text any of the other Kingdom Keepers because, like the rest of them, he was grounded. What had _he _done wrong? All he did was help save the park and possibly the world from Overtakers! Somehow, people thought that he and his friends were insane! _Whatever, I should do something else. I'll think of something. I mean, I'm too awesome to not think of something, _thought Maybeck.

Then he saw it. The silver glinted in the light of his lamp. Of course! What else would he do at a time like this? He didn't know.

Maybeck picked up the metal in his hand and dipped it into the bowel of soup. then he sipped it from the metal object (obviously a spoon). He still hadn't decided what he would do after he was done eating. See, Maybeck doesn't really plan ahead. That's what Finn was for, wasn't it?

There had to be something to do in his closet. He got up from his bed and opened his closet door.

The next minute Maybeck was under a pile of junk.

"Ouch.."

Then he saw something shiny. He liked shiny things. Swiftly, Maybeck picked up the shiny thing.

A Justin Bieber CD. Weird. Where did he get this piece of junk. _Hmm... it wasn't Charlene or Willa, they actually listen to _good _music. Was it Jes? No, she didn't have a chance to give me anything. Who was that girl? Oh well._

Maybeck had never really given the guy a chance. He heard that he sang like a ten-year-old, but, who knew? Maybeck plopped the CD in his CD player because he didn't know that he was risking his life. He would probably need oxygen in the next few minutes.

-_ and I was like baby, baby, baby, Ohh!-_

Before he could hear anymore of that scary song, Maybeck, who wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, threw his entire CD player out the window. Poor CD player, it didn't stand a chance. The next minute, it hit Finn Whitman's head.

"OUCH!" Finn looked up. "Maybeck, what was that for? Did I just hear a Justin Beiber song?" Wow, Maybeck couldn't tell if Finn was angrier about being hit in the head with a CD player or hearing Justin Beiber. The answer was obvious, jumping off a cliff would be better than listening to that song.

All Maybeck could do was laugh.

"You're _really _bored, aren't you Maybeck?" This guy knew him too well. Maybeck hated that.

Instead of answering, Maybeck asked, "What are you doing here, Whitman?"

"Getting back my little sister's Beiber CD. But I think I have it now." He opened the remains of the CD player and got out the stupid CD. "All I need is the case." Maybeck threw the case down and laughed. It hit Finn's head again.

"Ow, stop that!" Maybeck laughed harder and shut the window. It was rude, but he didn't care.

Suddenly, his aunt came in the room. "Maybeck, do I need to call the vet?" She looked around. "Where's the dying animal?"

"Finn Whitman just came for his sister's dying animal. I don't think there's any hope for it. None at all."

**So um, I couldn't think of any ideas. I had one, but I'm saving it for later. This was something I just thought of just now. DON'T KILL ME BEIBER FANS! Anyway, review and if you want, give me some ideas! : )**


	3. Dumbo is stupid: Part 1

**Before I begin this chapter I would just like to say thank you to KKandPercy! I was having serious writer's block on what to do with Maybeck! If anyone else has suggestions on what Maybeck should do in future chapters, just let me know! Ok so here it is!**

Looking out the window, Maybeck watched the sunset. He had to tell Philby his idea _now. _How would he do it? He had no clue (but he never had a clue so that wasn't unusual).

Maybeck had gotten his phone back. So had the rest of the Kingdom Keepers. He had an idea (a rarety for Maybeck) and wanted to tell Philby. What if Philby told anyone else his idea? All of Maybeck's hopes and dreams would be ruined!

So he needed blackmail. If not blackmail, then bribery. Maybeck knew that Philby would understand one way or another.

Walking away from the window, Maybeck reached for his phone on the shelf. He dialed Philby's number and waited. Blackmail and bribery were done better while talking to someone. He wouldn't get his point across in a text.

"Hello?" answered the voice on the other end. he paused. "Oh, hi, Maybeck. What is it now?" asked Philby, obviously annoyed.

Maybeck shrugged it off. "I have a proposal for you Philby." Maybeck tried to sound business-like. Philby thought that Maybeck failed at sounding business-like. Exactly why Finn was the leader.

"What is it Maybeck? I'm trying to not have anyone cross-over tonight. I mean, unless u want to. Charlene said that she wanted to cross over tonight, but I told her she couldn't because someone would have to go with her. Sorry, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Maybeck's jaw dropped, but quickly shut it again for fear that there were hidden cameras in his room. His jaw dropping wouldn't make him look cool.

"I could cross-over tonight, to keep Charlene company."

"Oh, sure Maybeck, I'll do that. What did you want to ask me?"

Maybeck tried to think of something quickly, "I wanted to challenge you to another round of chess."

Philby paused, "Oh, okay. Hey, I gotta go, bye!" Philby hung up the phone quickly.

Maybeck kept on thinking to himself, _how did he know I was going to ask him (or threaten him, whatever) to have only Charlene and me cross-over. Weird._

After Philby hung up the phone, he turned to the person next to him. "Was I alright?"

"Perfect," she said.

To all of you who are wondering, _Oh no! It's Maleficent! It's a trap! RUN PHILBY! _Its not.

It was Charlene.

* * *

Maybeck crossed over in his jeans and his T-shirt that read: I'm So Cool.

A few minutes later, Charlene crossed over in a nightgown. Maybeck noticed that it was a different nightgown.

Charlene didn't care to explain. Maybeck asked a really stupid question. It wasn't as dumb as others he had asked in the past, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Actually trying to enjoy the park at night. You?"

"Protecting you, like Philby told me to do."

"Whatever", She had used his line! How _dare_ she!

"What do you wanna see?"

Charlene thought, then said, "Dumbo, I'd like to look at Dumbo."

Was she _trying_ to torture him!

"But Dumbo is _stupid_!"

She laughed, "Exactly, besides, you asked me. It'll only take a minute."

So they walked over to the Dumbo ride. To their amazment, the ride was on. All sixteen of the Dumbo elephants were going around like they would when the park was open. They were fully operating, by themselves.

This time, however, their ears flapped and their feet were moving, as if by magic. Some of the elephants were using their trunks as trumpets. Timothy Mosue was Was still at the top, but he only stood, not directing the elephants at all.

When Timothy noticed Charlene and Maybeck he signaled the elephants to stop. Then he tried to get off of his pedestal at the top of the ride, but couldn't. Then he signaled to the elephants and yelled, "Get them!"

"How the heck is Timothy Mouse from _Dumbo _evil? Isn't he supposed to be nice or something?"

Charlene answered, "Maybe he doesn't like that he can't get off that pedestal."

With that, they ran as far as they could from the ride. Maybeck thought about how right he was after all. Charlene saw his face and shook her head.

"Dumbo is evil, not stupid, Maybeck. You were _way _off."

One by one, the sixteen elephants unhooked themselves from the ride and flew towards the two DHI's

How extremely metal objects flew, Maybeck and Charlene couldn't explain. To them, it seemed as likely as Chernabog marrying Maleficent, which was very likely.

They dealt with this stuff a lot.

They ran fast enough to get into Escher's Keep, where the weird Dumbo things couldn't find them.

They didn't stop running until they were inside the elavator. Maybeck thought they would wait until the Dumbos were gone, then they would get the fob and go back to their beds.

Charlene breathed a sigh. "Since when is Dumbo an Overtaker?"

"Since Timothy was an Overtaker."

"Wow, _that_ helps, " stated Charlene sarcastically.

They waited for a few minutes, sitting in the elavator. It was very awkward.

Charlene was cold and cuddled next to Maybeck. Since Maybeck really was a child deep deep down inside, he scooted away. She had cooties, he knew it.

"Maybeck, I'm cold," Charlene told him.

"No, duh, it's freezing in here! Maybe we should go back outside," Maybeck nervously chuckled.

"No way! With those Dumbos out there, we'll be caught and have Sleeping Beauty Syndrome!"

She had a point. If they were captured, Maybeck would have to be stuck in a room with her until Finn and the other ones would save them. He couldn't handle that.

So they waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Until Maybeck could come up with the most random and awkward question that night.

"So why did you say no to me when I asked you out?"

Awkwad silence.

More awkward silence.

And yes, more awkward silence.

"Technically, you didn't ask me out."

"Yea, 'cause you cut me off!"

"Because I knew what you were going to do!"

"Yea? And what was I going to do?" Maybeck asked suspiciously. He wasn't that obvious, right?

Before he could move away from her, Charlene kissed him.

And after that, everything went downhill, starting with the Dumbo crashing into the wall of Ecsher's Keep.

**Yea, it wasn't that funny, but I just, _had _to do that! As you can tell, I'm a Charbeck fan! So, um... Review? Please? And thanks for reading it so far! ;) This is only part one of this specific Maybeck story, but after the second part (aka the next chapter) I'll take requests! thank you!**


	4. Dumbo is stupid: Part 2

**Did I ever mention that I am a complete Charbeck fan? I think I am. I don't really want Jess to be with anybody important, sorry. She's with that freaking random guy Rob. So yea. That's my opinion and that's how I'll do this unless someone suggests a Jess/Maybeck thing for me. I'm taking suggestipons now! Ok so heres the second part of the last chapter which has to do with the Dumbo Overtakers. Hehe I like the dumbo Overtakers **

**Enjoy :)**

Maybeck grabbed Charlene's hand as they pushed the button to go up into the secret room.

"So, why are you holding my hand, Romeo?" Charlene thought it was fun to bug Maybeck.

"Oh shut up, Princess."

Charlene scoffed at him. "I'm _not _a princess."

"Oh really?"

"If anything, you're a joker."

Apalled, Maybeck retorted, "A _joker_? Like the freaky things in a king's court?"

Charlene laughed. "On the Channel 4 News today, we have found that a certain boy named Terry Maybeck, has finally learned something from school."

Maybeck let go of Charlene's hand, not laughing at her joke. A light showed and they got off on the floor that lead to the secret room.

"What happens when they find that there's a window there?" Charlene asked, indicating the window in the corner. She hoped that the Overtaker Dumbos wouldn't find that window.

Charlene sat on the couch and Maybeck sat in a chair. They sat there for a minute, freaking out. At least until Maybeck got tired of freaking out, therefore, becoming bored with the situation.

Maybeck got out of his chair and looked around the room. He saw a picture of Walt Disney and touched it. It fell to the ground.

"Be careful, Maybeck! Wayne doesn't want us messing up this stuff unless we really have to!"

Maybeck turned towards Charlene. "But I'm bored."

Charlene stood up. "I don't freakin care!"

Maybeck cried.

Charlene sighed and walked toward Maybeck, comforting him. When Maybeck stopped crying, he noticed something shiny.

"OHHH, a shiny thing!" He walked toward the shiny thing but found that it was a wrapper.

"Hello, wrapper! Do you have a name?"

It said nothing.

"I'll name you... Philip. Why you ask? 'Cause Philip's a freakin awesome name!"

Charlene stayed on the other side of the room, scared of Maybeck, almost hoping that Maleficent would capture them. Then she wouldn't have to be stuck with him.

Maybeck held the wrapper up to his ear. "What was that? You want me to find a big red button to push? Okay!"

Charlene thought that Maybeck had lost it. When she woke up from this, she would find soap and clean her lips.

Just as they had feared, a Dumbo had crashed throught the window. Only it didn't fit. It was actually pretty funny. Until it spoke.

"Come with me if you want to live", it said in a Terminator voice.

"Uh...", gasped Charlene.

Silence.

More silence.

The Terminator Dumbo kept on staring at them.

Maybeck randomly yelled, "The candy wrapper said yes! Get on Dumbo!"

Then Maybeck threw the wrapper down, Charlene got on Dumbo and it flew away leaving Maybeck behind.

"Wait, you forgot _me_!" yelled Maybeck.

Dumbo came back with Charlene. Maybeck climbed in, squeezing next to Charlene.

Just then, evil Overtaker Dumbos flew towards them.

The good Terminator sounding Dumbo said, "Wayne and the good characters here helped me. I'm a double agent. I was on the side of the Overtakers for a long time. Their plans always fail, the pirates always stop when they see something shiny, you know what I mean."

"That's cool...", Charlene said awkwardly.

So the Ex-Overtaker Terminator sounding Dumbo took them into Tomarrowland, where Maybeck hid the fob.

The evil Dumbos flew faster, and Maybeck could have sworn that he saw Maleficent riding one.

Their Dumbo dropped them off at Space Mountain and left. Maleficent threw a fireball at them. Maybeck searched the bushes for the fob, but also found something next to it. It was a big button and Maybeck had to push it.

It started playing Owl City music.

Maleficent covered her ears and told her elephant to take her back to Fantasmic!. Most of the elephants left with her. However, seven elephants stayed behind.

Suddenly, the music turned to All Star Weekend music.

Four left.

Then it played Big Time Rush music.

All the elephants flew quickly to their ride.

Maybeck and Charlene ran towards Main Street and walked into the bushes, so that the fob would be safe there.

"Why did they leave when they heard good music?" asked Charlene.

"When I was captured, all Maleficent allowed to be played in my cell was heavy metal music. It was EVIL."

"Okay, so she likes evil music,"

"Yes."

"Maybeck?" asked Charlene

"Yea", Maybeck leaned closer to her, hoping for another kiss.

"Why were you talking to a wrapper?"

"Uh, Wayne knew that I liked shiny things so he put a mic in the wrapper. He told me what to do."

"Okay, that's not weird at _all_", Charlene stated sarcastically.

"No, it isn't." Maybeck didn't pick up on anyone's sarcasm but his own.

"Whatever."

Charlene kissed Maybeck again. Then he pushed the button.

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed part two! Okay, If anyone has any suggestions for what random stupid thing Maybeck should do, then tell me! In a review or whatever. So you get where I'm going with this haha. Please Review! I appreciate that you took time out of your day to read this! :D**


	5. Tickling

**Yes, this was a suggestion by a friend. Remember, you are able to tell me your suggestions too! I mean, I can think of stuff, but I like to hear the voice of the public! But sadly, I'll be gone next week. So, tell me what your ideas for future stories are now so that when I get back I can do them as quickly as possible. Okay, here we go!**

Walking through the school's hallway, Maybeck saw her. Beautiful, brown hair, long eyelashes, sparkling smile.

Sandra Wilson, the most gorgeous girl in school.

Next to her were some of the other nice looking girls. Maybeck had a plan.

"Hey, ladies!"

They stared at him.

"Who are you again?" asked Sandra.

"Um, Maybeck. Terry Maybeck. I'm a DHI in Disney World"-

"Oh! I remember you!" another girl, Courtney, interrupted

"Oh yea!" agreed all of the girls except Sandra.

Sandra stated, "I hate Disney World. Why should I talk to you?"

She crossed her arms, challenging him.

"Well, uh..."

She smirked, "If you think I'm going to go weak in the knees for some hollagram"-

But, Maybeck had already tuned her out.

"Are you ticklish?" Maybeck asked Courtney.

"Um, yes, what's that got to do with"- she was cut off by her own laughter as Maybeck tickled her.

Maybeck stopped and asked the next girl who also replied yes. He did this same thing to all of them, some of them saying no, some saying yes. He still tickled those who said no, who laughed hysterically when he tickled them.

Finally, Maybeck came to Sandra.

"What about you? Are you ticklish?"

"No, and if you _dare_ touch me, I'm going to call my friend."

"Why should I be worried about your friend?" he asked snidely.

"Oh, you should be, you should be."

Maybeck shrugged and tickled her anyway. Her icy eyes pierced his skin. She did not laugh.

"Are you quite finished?"

Maybeck backed away and nodded. What if her friend was Maleficent? Then how would he escape?

She dialed her phone and held it up to her ear.

"Hello, your friend here is being an idiot." Pause "Yes, of course he always is, but he's being _really_ idiotic right now!" Another pause "You want to talk to him?"

She handed Maybeck the cell phone and Maybeck was helpless to just about anything else, so he talked to the person.

"MAYBECK YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU TICKLING OTHER GIRLS? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED _ME_!"

Oh no, it was Charlene. What was he going to do?

"See, I can explain"-

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO! SANDRA KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO DO THIS!"

Great. Was Sandra like Jess now?

"I"-

"GOODBYE MAYBECK!"

She hung up.

He stared at it stupidly.

Sandra snatched her phone and walked away with her group, laughing the whole way.

Maybeck would rather have talked to Maleficent.

Then he saw something shiny. Something _very _shiny.

He liked shiny things

**As you can tell, that wasn't as funny as it was sad. Should I have them make up? You tell me. And what _is _that shiny thing. When I return (which will not be next week, sadly) I can see your requests. So yea, please review. Otherwise I won't be able to update.**


	6. What the Freaking HECK?

**Okay, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! And because of a certain request I thought 'what the hey!'. So I did (But I really am a Charbeck and Famanda fan though. Just letting you know.)**

**Enjoy :D**

Maybeck found himself in the Magic Kingdom as his DHI. Finn was there too, and so were Philby and Willa. They were all waiting for Charlene.

"You did make sure that she'd cross over, right?" Maybeck questioned Philby.

"Yes, yes, just not Jess and Amanda!"

"What?" Finn asked, sounding appalled.

Before Philby could answer, Charlene appeared. She was in that beautiful nightgown that Maybeck had seen her in the night the Dumbo Overtakers attacked.

"Okay, she's here! Let's go", commanded Finn.

"Wow, who died and made you Wayne?" Maybeck retorted, but it didn't come out the way he wanted it to. It sounded a little weak, defeated.

Everyone noticed it, even Finn, who usually was oblivious.

They were going to ask Maybeck what was wrong, but then they heard a noise.

What was it now?

But it wasn't, it was Simba and guess who was riding on Simba?

If you guessed Maleficent, then you failed.

It was Wayne.

Then Maybeck's worst nightmare came true: Bambi came strolling up to them.

"Bwaaa!" yelled the deer.

Maybeck screamed like a girl and ran and hid behind Charlene.

Charlene pushed Maybeck away and walked up to Bambi to try to pet him. Bambi bit at her. She drew back her hand.

Wayne explained, "Bambi was tortured by Maleficent and Chernabog. Just being tied up in Expedition: Everest was bad enough for him."

Bambi's eyes widened as he said, "She liked him, a lot. Then he told her that she couldn't be with him anymore, because of Jafar. Then she explained that she never liked Jafar, that they were just friends. After she kissed him, he slapped her away. Then Chernabog went away, then Maleficent claimed that she would blame her relationship problems on Finn. She turned to me and asked, 'What are you looking at?' Then she cast a spell on Finn to have problems with his relationships for the rest of his life. Then she did the same thing to me."

Bambi kept on shivering. "It was like a bad soap opra... which I thought wasn't possible until then."

Maybeck would've felt bad for the little fawn, except, seeing those eyes freaked him out. They were like the pink and blue unicorns in Charlie the Unicorn on YouTube. Not that he would know, just that.. he had heard of it.

Finn yelled, "I don't have relationship problems!"

"Yes you do", everyone said in unison.

Then there was a really long awkward silence until Simba interrupted.

"If any villians find us, I think I'll kill Scar again."

This made everyone realize that they were still in the middle of the park.

"Right", Wayne said, embarresed. "We need to hide Bambi, he has vital information that could help us. Simba will stay with me right now. At the moment, you need to find someplace for Bambi to hide from the Overtakers. He doesn't need to relive the Maleficent and Chernabog Soap Opra."

Then the lion and the old guy went towards Adventureland. Then they all just stood there.

"Well, We can't hide her in Animal Kingdom, that's where Chernabog is", Finn began.

"I'm a boy!"

"Oh, right, sorry Bambi, it's just the eyelashes-"

"She had really long eyelashes..." Bambi dazed.

"Okay, I know where he should go. Just follow me", declared Maybeck.

They all followed Maybeck until they came to It's a Small World.

"Um, Maybeck, why are we here?" Philby questioned.

"No mentally disturbed evil villan couple would ever go in here!"

Bambi ran up to Maybeck and nudged him.

"Thank you, I can hide in here, but can you get me a pair of earplugs?"

Maybeck pulled out some in his pocket. Before he could put them in Bambi's ears, Finn interrupted, "Doesn't he need to hear us if we come to get him? Or maybe hear so that he can sense danger?"

Bambi answered, "I can smell danger and I can smell you. You're the one who smells like worry." He leaned over to Maybeck, "Probably because of his relationship problems."

Then Maybeck stuffed the earplugs in Bambi's ears and Bambi pranced into the ride.

The Kingdom Keepers stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Maybeck", Finn began. "Why did you have earplugs?"

Maybeck answered, "So I can ignore you when you make boring speeches or try to lecture me."

Finn rolled his eyes.

Later, they sat inside Wayne's Firehouse because they didn't wan't to journey into the destroyed Escher's Keep.

Maybeck was sitting in a chair, figuring out what to do about his problem with Charlene, when he found out something horrible.

Charlene was flirting with Finn.

Finn didn't seem to realize it, probably because all his thoughts were probably on Amanda. Then Charlene turned Finn's head towards her and kissed him. Finn seemed to let her.

Maybeck sat up from his chair, anger burning inside him. Finn was a pain, but that didn't mean he could steal his girl. Besides, Finn had a girlfriend, Amanda. A confused Finn pulled away from Charlene and ran to hide under a chair. Charlene looked confused too. Maybeck laughed and went back to his chair.

He could fainly hear Charlene mutter, "Darnet, I though Maybeck would fall for that!"

**That's it for now. Like I said, Charbeck and Famanda all the way! But that was a good moment for Charlene to try and trick Maybeck! Haha! So I'll try to update this soon, but I have to finish some of my other fanfics in The Hunger Games section and Maximum Ride section. Please Review!**


	7. Too Many Phone Calls

**Okay, I'm sorry that I didn't update this sooner! Like I said, there was other stuff that I had to update and stuff like that. And then I had homework and yea... So um... Here's the next chapter and I give credit to my friend KKandPercy for inspiring this chapter! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The things that I don't own include anything Disney, all the Kingdom Keepers characters, and anything else**

**Okay, so here we go!**

Maybeck stared at the ceiling in his room. When would Charlene get back to him? He left about a million messages on her cell phone apologizing. It wasn't that he was desperately in love with her or anything... it was just- just that she was annoying him. That's it! (sure Maybeck, sure it was...)

Then his phone began to buzz on the table. And it began playing Miley Cyrus's "I Can't be Tamed" song. Glancing around nervously, to make sure that no one else heard the song, he picked up his phone hastily and answered, "Yo."

"Uh, Maybeck..?"

Maybeck scoffed, "Well, ya, who else did you expect to answer _my _phone?"

"Oh, heh, I think I got the wrong number..."

Maybeck glanced at his phone's screen to see that it read: Willa.

"Willa, were you trying to call Philby again? I know you have his number in your phone.."

Willa laughed nervously, "Oh, well, sorry, Maybeck! It looks like I better go, and good luck with Charlene!"

Then she hung up.

_And now she's going to try to call Philby, but he won't be by his phone- again- because he'll be too _freaking _busy tinkering with his laptop._

As he laid his head down again, his phone once again played Miley Cyrus and he opened it quickly.

"Hey, Maybeck", said an all-too-familiar voice.

"Hey Jess, what are you doing calling me? Don't you have anything better to do?"

Jess sighed through the reciever.

"No, not really. It's only that I got to use a pay phone to call you. Actually, I couldn't remember Philby's number, so I called to ask you what his number is."

"Oh.." he trailed off. He gave Jess Phibly's number and both of them hung up.

_Why are all the chicks calling Philby? Well, Amanda probably would want to call Finn, and obviously Charlene could care less about either of those losers, right?_

Maybeck flopped back onto his bed and sighed. He looked at the time. 11:00.

He gently drifted off to sleep. His breathing slowed and he almost seemed relaxed.

_Maybeck ran through the Magic Kingdom. He was looking for something, somebody, but he just didn't know who. Maybeck checked everywhere, all the rides, restaurants, and attractions, but he still couldn't find whatever he was looking for._

_Then he realized something as he looked at his hand. It wasn't glowing- he was't his DHI. Maybeck lifted his eyes and he saw something... some...one._

_Charlene, and she was smiling at him. Her dress seemed to flow in the nonexistent wind in his dream. He couldn't breathe._

_Maybeck looked around him as he heard the strangest noise ever. Suddenly, he realized that the song belonged to Miley Cyrus-_

Maybeck jolted awake and grabbed his phone. He didn't even read the name of who was calling him as he answered groggily, "H-hello?"

"Maybeck! Maybeck, you didn't fall asleep, did you?"

"No, Doc, uh... Philby?" Why had he called Philby 'Doc'?

"Good, remember you'll get wierd dreams about the Magic Kingdom and your crush if you fall asleep tonight", he explained.

"I don't have a crush", Maybeck defended to no avail.

"Right, sure you don't, Terrence. Hmm, that's probably why you don't have a crush."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Your name, Terrence. Didn't you know that it's the name of that fairy in that _Tinker Belle _movie?" he teased.

Maybeck full out laughed, "And how did you know that, Philby? Did you actually see that movie?"

"No, why would I?" he sighed. "Anyway, I called you to remind you of was that you were supposed to meet meet at the Twin Oaks Mall at 12. And I told you not to fall asleep because the dreams might affect how the experiment would go. But if you fell asleep, I still want you to come."

Maybeck got worried, "Uh, what experiment. You just told me to meet you at the mall for some vital information, or something like that..."

"Look, just meet me there, Maybeck. I'll explain when you're there."

Then he hung up.

The confused boy only shut his phone and waited once more for Charlene to call him. He still had an hour to get to the mall, so he wasn't going to rush.

After all, he still had to keep up his reputation for being fashionably late.

**So, that's this chapter. The Terrence thing was inspired by KKandPercy, if I mentioned that- and aly-owl2 helped us with that too, so yea. And, hehe, if any of you recognized the Back to the Future stuff, then, kudos to you! So, that means that I don't own anything from that either... By the way, this is the first half of a single chapter (kind of like the Dumbo chapter, like part 1 and part 2..) so this is part 1. I'll write part 2 as soon as I get some inspiration! **

**So... Please Review! Please! Authors -as you know- love reviews! Thanks ;D**


	8. The Time Machine and the CD Player

**This will be my last chapter for some time, I'm sure. I'm going to be on a sport's team pretty soon and practices and games will be constant, so I don't know how soon I can update my stuff. I'll try to update my things during Christmas, but I guess we'll see.**

**Anyway, here we go!**

Maybeck rode his skateboard into the small parking lot at the mall and noticed a very large van parked across ten vacant parking spots. Philby stood next to the van with a medium-sized dog wagging its tail vigorisly next to him.

"Philby, what's up with the dog?" Maybeck questioned.

"Oh, him? He's a stray who happened to wander over here. But I couldn't turn him away. He just has those sad, big eyes", Philby defended.

It's legs were close to the ground, causing it to drag its large ears as it walked. It had brown, white, and black fur and glared at Maybeck, no longer looking as innocent as it had before.

"Yea..." Maybeck trailed. "It looks _so _cute and cudley. Especially with those evil eyes."

"Don't call Brett an 'it'! You'll hurt his feelings!"

"You named that thing?" Maybeck scoffed.

Philby's eyes widened, almost matching the dog's eyes.

"It was my great-grandmother's name!"

Maybeck nodded, then realized something.

"Did you just say that was your grandmother's name?"

"Yes."

"Is this a guy dog or a girl dog?"

"It's a boy dog. The name could be a boy or a girl's name", he explained.

"Okay, so, Philby, please don't tell me you only brought me here to show me the mutt."

"Brett is a basset-hound! And no, I brought you here for something that could be cruciual for us defeating the Overtakers. Come along."

Maybeck chuckled and mimicked "Come along" under his breath. Brett growled at Maybeck. Maybeck turned to the dog and growled back.

"Maybeck, stop pestering him. No wonder he hates you."

Maybeck growled at Philby and followed him.

They circled behind the massive truck and came to a stop.

"This is perhaps the greatest invention that I have ever created", Phibly mused.

"Uh, Philby, you've never invented anything before. All you do is the techy stuff."

Philby turned to Maybeck and raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up and let me live my dream." Then, he took out a control that held a resemblence to the Fob and pushed the big, red button.

Slowly and dramatically, the back door of the truck lowered, revealing a silver car. A ramp automatically let out, causing the car to roll down. Both the boys and the dog looked at it in awe.

"It's a time machine, isn't it?" Maybeck guessed excitedly. Philby and Brett gave him questioning looks.

"No... what gave you that idea? My invention is actually inside the car."

Maybeck chuckled nervously. "Heh, right. I knew that."

Phibly opened the door to the silver car, revealing something that Maybeck really wasn't expecting: a CD player.

"I swear, if you start playing Justin Beiber on that CD player..."

Phibly held up his hand, "Relax, Maybeck. It's not _just _a CD player. Since I got an Ipod for Christmas, I didn't really need this old thing so I've transformed it. Here, I'll show you.."

"Just tell me what it does", Maybeck impatiantly commanded.

Philby groaned, "You can never let me have fun, can you?"

"Nope."

"It gives someone unnatural powers. If I point the anntenne towards a person or animal, it can give them super powers of a sort", Professor Philby stated.

"Mmmmhhmmm. So anyone could be like superman. Great, now how is this going to help us?"

Philby looked at Maybeck seriously as he answered, "We're going to try this on you."

Maybeck glanced at the dog, Brett, to find him almost smirking.

He had a bad feeling about this.

**Hooray! I got to write this chapter! I'm glad I had enough inspiration for this! **

**Here's an explanation for Brett: if you ever saw _Back to the Future _then you probably know that Doc Brown has a dog named Einstein. Well, see, I didn't want to completely copy that movie, so I thought that it would be funny if that was the dog's name. I read somewhere that it's one of those names like Leslie- it can be for a guy or a girl. So I thought 'What the heck?'. heh, I also know a guy with the same name, so if somehow he stalked me and it reading this... I DIDN'T MEAN TO CALL YOU A DOG OR MAKE FUN OF YOUR NAME! But, I think I'm alright since he doesn't read this book series ;)**

**One more thing: there will be a part three to this.**

**So now that my explanation is complete, I have one request: review please!**


	9. Done

**Eh, okay I think I'm done with this story. It's been fun, but my inspiration has been lost.**

**Not to mention, I think everyone forgot about it to be honest. **

**So I'm done with it. I really had no idea where I was going with it to begin with and I still am clueless as to what to do. And I had written a chapter for this before, but it had been deleted by the internet (curse you internet!)**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry that I'm doing this, but I just don't know where to go from here. **

**Lot's of Love to all of you who still remember this story,**

**~Maxniss**


End file.
